The present invention relates to an adapter for installation around an existing handle in a manner such that the user of the handle can mold the outer portion of a handle so equipped to fit his (her) grip. The handling of the item provided with such handle is thereby greatly facilitated and rendered much firmer and more precise. This is done by enabling the user to cause the external contour of the adapter to conform to his (her) grip and to maintain such conforming shape.
As a typical example of a class of items which could benefit from the application of the present invention are those items requiring a firm and exact grip and onto which externally and randomly applied loads are the result of their very use. Cases in point are a golf driving club and a tennis racket. In both cases, the item must hit an object correctly and hitting the object causes forces to be applied on the item, forces which in most instances are negatively disturbing. Such forces generate torques on the item handle, torques that the user must counteract and which necessitates a firm grip on the handle.
Attempts have been made in the past for providing such grip enhancers such as wrapping leather straps around the handle, having a mold made of the user grip for later shaping the handle and coating the handle external surface with materials offering good friction qualities. Having a mold made of one's hand grip is expensive. Means for increasing friction do not provide the handling precision expected and needed from the grip.
Thus a new inexpensive and effective way to adapt a specially and personally molded "handle-grip" to an existing handle is needed. The goal of the present invention is to provide such a way, in a manner such that the user alone can equip the handles of his favorite items.